piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2005 CARCA 200 at Nightdona
This article can '''ONLY' be edited by Cars 95, Windows 95, Ruby Easy Oaks, Totaldrama, or Windows 3.1 to prevent vandalism. MATROSKIN CAN'T EDIT AT ALL!!!'' The 2005 CARCA 200 at Nightdona was an extremely''' infamous race that is best known for 4 wild and deadly crashes. The wild crashes mainly are with unimportant racers. On lap 34 they decided to shorten the race down to 65 laps instead of 80 laps because the race had seriously deadly crashes The first one occurred when Clair Rimmerman got waaaaaaay up in the air and hit the wall backward. During 1st caution, Walt Brevannen peed all over the racetrack so he got a DNF. The next one was during pit stops. Blake Floose crashed into Joey Motor's pit box but everyone was okay. The next one was the big one. Ed Carnnedy hit the outside wall hard. Cars were spinning in all directions and the race was red-flagged. The next one was very very very infamous and is the biggest crash of them all, taking out more than 30 cars, making it one of the biggest crashes in racing history. #9 Joey Motor was spinning down the back straightaway from hitting Todd Carever. Todd Carever flipped upside-down and then he tumbled, crumbled, flipped, and flopped. Then everybody piled up which turned #49 Dan Spinaver and #22 Scott Winner upside-down Dan flipped while Scott went up on two wheels. This was one of the only Piston Cup or CARCA crashes that had more than one car flipping in it. Robby Gearhart won the deadliest CARCA race without fatalities by 2.3 MILLIMETERS over Frank Rimmel in 2nd, making this race one of the most historic CARCA races of all time, so hands up! Many racers only raced in this race before retiring, making a record of 66 CARS competing in this legendary race of crashes! Bob and Darrell commentate for the first time in CARCA and would continue to be the CARCA announcers from 2010 to 2019. This race is known as the strangest race in CARCA history. TeleBio Network: Speed Channel Announcers: Bob Cutlass and Darrell Cartrip (as Brent and David were stuck in traffic) Transcript Clair Rimmerman crash Darrell Cartrip: Oh trouble! Bob Cutlass: That's the 62 of Clair Rimmerman out of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. (Clair Radio) Clair: I'm okay. Bob: Major problems for the #62 Brawny. Darrell: Let's see... WHOOOOOOOOWOOAHHH! Bob: WOW! THAT WAS A LOT MORE THAN WE SEEN! WOW! BIG RIDE! Darrell: I have never seen anything like that in my life! Walt Brevannen peeing all over the racetrack after a commercial break about Gask its Bob: Ohhhhh wow. Darrell: What is wrong with the #65 car of Walt Brevannen? Bob: Is he peeing in front of a huge crowd?!?!?!?! Walt Brevannen: I CAN'T MOVE! Bob: NOW WALT CAN'T MOVE! HE HAS TO BE LIFTED BY PITTIES! Gask-Its Commercial (starring Sage VanDerSpin!) Sage: Hungry? This guy will eat some new favorites. Blue 1970 Mercury Cyclone: Yummy. Sage: Eat some now. Don’t forget it makes you pee while you watch the commercial. Singing Chorus: Gask-its! The track time treat! News after the race Chuck Manifold: Hi I'm your news anchor Chuck Manifold. We have some breaking news. We just had a CARCA race today and CARCA racer Walt Brevannen peed all over the racetrack. Now let's speak to a nice lady. Nice Lady: I just saw a Gask-Its commercial and I was veeeeeeeery hungry. And then the race got back on and that guy peed in seconds! Blake Floose crash Bob: WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHH WE HAVE PROBLEMS ON PIT ROAD WITH THE NUMBER #94. That's Blake Floose! Darrell: I am soooooooo glaaaaaaad NOBODY is injured in this!. The Big One Part 1 Bob: Frank Rimmel in that bright red number 46 charging, leading this huge pack with "The Rocket Car" Ryan Newcar in 2nd. (Frank Rimmel Radio) Frank's Crew Chief: Big one. Bob: AND WE HAVE TROUBLE! THE BIG ONE IN TWO! AS WE HAVE CARS FLYING EVERYWHERE AS DEBRIS ARE SCATTERING ACROSS THE RACETRACK! JIMMIE JOHNSON FLIPPING AN INCREDIBLE NUMBER OF TIMES! THERE GOES RUSTY WHEELHOUSE ALMOST OVER THE WALL! Darrell: Caution. Bob: And there's debris, fluids, and oil all over the racetrack, so we will most likely get a red flag. Darrell: Tough break for the drivers! Again, here at Nightdona International Speedway, we run tight and somebody gets a little loose and we all get scrambled up together. The Big One Part 2 - Multiple cars flip Bob: Robby Gearhart knows what it takes to win at Nightdona. Darrell: We got 2 laps to go. We got Frank here on the 2nd spot. Robby Gearhart's leading this deal. Carever got shuffled back I believe way back to 6th so tough break getting shuffled back, but boys, that's what happens when you get Frank Rimmel! Bob: OHHHH TROUBLE! JOEY MOTOR SLIDES! I REPEAT! JOEY MOTOR SLIDES! AND WE HAVE SMOKE COMING OUT OF THE #2 CAR OF REVEY AS WERE RACING TO THE CHECKERED FLAAAG!!!!!!!!!! Darrell: OHHHHH! WE HAVE TODD CAREVER ALL AROUND! OHHHH! WE HAVE CARS EVERYWHERE! AT LEAST 30 CARS! SCOTT WINNER FLIPS AND NEARLY GOES INTO THE CATCH FENCE! IMMEDIATE RED FLAG! Bob: COMING TO THE CHECKERED FLAG AND THE RED FLAG! WHO IS GONNA GET THERE? Darrell: OUCH! Bob: ''WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' WE GOT CAREVER FLIPPING DOWN THE BACK STRAIGTAWAY! HE LANDS ON ALL FOUR WHEELS! MORE TROUBLE DOWN THE BACK STRAIGHTAWAY! Darrell: OH THE #49 CAR DAN SPINAVER FULL OF FLAMES! Bob: COMING TO THE LINE! GEARHART VS RIMMEL! THE TWO ARE BATTLING FOR THE LEAD! AND THE TWO ARE SIDE-BY-SIDE AT THE LINE! Darrell: PHOTO FINISH! Bob: IT'S TOO CLOSE TO CALL! BUT I BELIEVE GEARHART WON WITH RIMMEL RIGHT BEHIND THEM THEN THERE'S REVEY AND GUREARITY! THAT'S THE TOP 4! RACE OFFICIAL TOM IS TELLING US TO SLOW DOWN IMMEDIATELY BECAUSE THERE IS A MAJOR MAJOR SITUATION ON THE BACK STRAIGHTAWAY! Darrell: Margin is under caution and there's debris, oil, fluids, tires, and some other stuff on the ENTIRE racetrack! And we have to look at a replay of that photo finish! (Slow motion replay) Bob: Too close. (2x slo-mo) Bob: Still too close. (4x slow-motion) Darrell: Nope. Dead even I think. (8x slow-motion) Bob: Nope. Gearhart wins the race by 2.3 MILLIMETERS OVER FRANK RIMMEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dan Spinaver: I know the 9 and 60 got together and I was trying to get through and right there I got right-reared and I kinda just slid in reverse a little bit and uh, I kinda stopped right in this area and there is gonna be one more coming to hit me and that was all the damage was from. Right about........... there! Bob: Ouch. Dan Spinaver: There ya go. Bob: And that was the first time you've seen it. Isn't it Dan Spinaver: That's my first time I've seen it. Carl Edwards: Mine I guess two? Pretty much all the uninjured racers: NOOOOOOO! TODD CAREVER IS DYING! Todd Carever: It's okay I'm okay. It's my axle that hurts. *Note: In that crash, 17 cars had to go into the Infield Care Center. Highlights on RSN Kori Turbowitz: This was a wild race. Number 9 Joey Motor gets spun sideways, but number 60 is upside down. That's Todd Carever, going upside-down and over and over and over, then getting hit again. Todd took a pounding. As midway into the pileup goes Dan Spinaver. He gets hit, and up and over goes Dan. Gallery ClarRimmermanNearFlip.png|Clair Rimmerman causes first caution. No image for Blake Floose because the image might be too disturbing Screenshot 2019-09-20 at 8.55.30 PM.png|The big one 1. Ed Carnnedy #00 hit the outside wall. Mike Carmon and Mario Carsselin along with David Revgan #90 were involved Screenshot 2019-09-20 at 9.07.48 PM.png|G.R. Spinith and Doug Rimeid pile up an about-to-flip Dan Spinaver JoeyMotor.png|Joey Motor spinning. JoeyMotorToddCareverCrash.png|Joey Motor collides with Todd Carever. Screenshot 2019-09-27 at 2.06.25 PM.png|Todd Carever sliding upside down by Doug Rimeid #78 car. Results #Robby Gearhart #Frank Rimmel #J.J. Revey #Mike Gurearity #Jeff Gorvette #Kurt Buschtire #Ryan Newcar #Carl Edwards #Scott Oilriggs #Joe Carmechek #Casey Gears #John Andretti #Matt Cargans #T.J. Bell #Joey Motor #Mike Carmon (repaired after the first big one, but has one lap down) #Jeff Spracar #Kevin Carvick #Greg Drifter #Jeffrey Bashman #Paul Racedraft #Joseph Gearson #Richard Pistons #Robby Gorvette #Rick DeLoop #Norm Brakenning #Rob Mixon #Matt Carseth #Todd Carever (DNF from somersaulting 6 freaking times) #Larry "Ronald" Foyt (DNF) #Kyle Krispinoff (DNF) #Martin Carex Jr. (DNF) #Scott Winner (DNF) #Billy Ventripini (DNF) #Jamie McCarry (DNF) #Ken Wayver (DNF) #Mike Pillarbox (DNF) #Unnamed Vaioade Racer (DNF) #G.R. Spinith (DNF) #A.J. Henricarsen (DNF) #Sterling Drivelin (DNF) #Curtis Bryan (DNF) #Ricky Sludd (DNF) #Rusty Wheelhouse (DNF) #Tony Gaswart (DNF) #Doug Rimeid III (DNF) #Dan Spinaver (DNF for getting squished and upside-down) #Mario Carsselin (DNF) HE WAS INVOLVED IN BOTH OF THE BIG ONES #Todd Brakesher (DNF) #Jimmie Johnson (DNF) #Chad McCarmbee (DNF) He was doing so good in the race before disaster struck. #Joe Carkeys (DNF) #Steve Kart (DNF) #Christi PassMoreCars (DNF) #Ed Carnnedy (DNF duh) #Mark Gibspin (DNF) #Derek Rubbers (DNF) #Maverick Shift (DNF) #David Revgan (DNF) #Chad Blountrip (DNF) #Johnny Leonarev (DNF) #Bill Reversole (DNF) #Sammy Smelter (DNF of course) #Blake Floose (DNF) #Walt Brevannen (DNF because he had to go to the bathroom) #Clair Rimmerman (DNF for being a flying bird) Failed to qualify Andy Carr #77 Barry Fitzgearald #06 Andy Brakellmont #1 Stuart Carby #69 David Reuticarr #10 C.W. Spinith #28 R.K. Spinith #74 Derek Brakell #240 Johnny Sawter #09 Jay Sawter #212 Tim Sawter #213 Darrell Crasham #57 Jason Crasham #56 Rick Carford #14 Chad Carffin #30 Elliott Sadler #38 Derrick Copeblow #99 Morgan Shepcar #89 Greg Sacks #13 Category:CARCA Category:Races That Have The Most Danegerous Crashes Category:Infamous Races Category:Historic Races Category:Races that have people peeing Category:Historic Moments Category:Legendary Races Category:More Than Legendary Races Category:Most Historic and Legendary Races Ever Category:Top 10 Most Infamous CARCA Races Ever Category:Races Not Broadcast on RSN